Mélodie
by La plume de Mimi
Summary: S'il y avait bien un son, une mélodie qu'Astrid appréciait tout particulièrement, c'était celui qui en ressortait à chaque fois qu'Harold dessinait. [POST HTTYD 2]


**Je préviens, it's all fluffy. Mais pas trop non plus. Promis.**

* * *

S'il y avait bien un son, une mélodie qu'Astrid appréciait tout particulièrement, c'était celui qui en ressortait à chaque fois qu'Harold dessinait. Habituellement, il se trouvait toujours à l'atelier pour peaufiner des détails, mettre à jours des concepts auxquels il n'avait pas arrêté de penser toute la journée, et dont Astrid n'en verrai que l'aboutissement.

Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de griffonner à table, le soir, à l'heure du repas.

Dans ces moments-là, ça ne durait pas bien longtemps car Valka – sa _mère_ – ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler, comme s'il était encore le petit garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir, _qu'ils étaient à table, voyons_… C'était l'une des seules remarques en sa faveur, qu'elle se permettait d'appuyer plus sérieusement dans le ton de sa voix. Elle aimait le voir dessiner et voir le résultat une fois le repas terminé, chacun installé devant la cheminé.

Mais le dîner, Valka y tenait. C'était là qu'elle revoyait Stoick dans les traits de son fils, dans sa façon de raconter sa journée en tant que chef du village, dans la manière dont ses épaules se soulevaient pour appuyer une remarque d'une fourchette tendue en direction de son auditoire. Et pour ça, elle n'aurait laissé le repas être gâché par une séance de croquis.

Et puis, occasionnellement Harold ramenait son carnet au moment du coucher, griffonnant encore alors même qu'il tentait de retirer sa prothèse d'une main, une mine de graphite dans l'autre.

Avec le temps -2 ans de mariage et toutes les années passées en sa compagnie auparavant- Astrid n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Elle contourna le lit, et prit place sous les couvertures, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harold se cala à son tour contre les oreillers, reprenant aussitôt son carnet.

Par habitude, Astrid vint poser sa tête contre son épaule, se plaçant ainsi aux premières loges de son projet en cours.

Ils avaient beau en avoir discuté précédemment, lorsqu'Harold décidait de poursuivre ses dessins le soir, elle se sentait quelque peu privilégiée de pouvoir suivre l'évolution de ses croquis qu'ils concernent du mobilier, de nouveaux équipements pour les dragons, leur maison ou Berk de manière plus générale.

Même si bien souvent, les annotations qu'il y mettait et les calculs qu'il rajoutait à côté, lui échappaient complètement.

Mais il y avait ce petit bruit que faisait la mine contre le papier. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de frottement léger, qui trait après trait finissait par bercer Astrid, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, ne saisissant plus que quelques lignes du dessin.

Un comportement qui n'échappa pas à Harold.

-Fatiguée, milady ? Demanda t-il en relevant légèrement son épaule droite de sorte à remonter la tête d'Astrid qui dodelinait.

-Hmm ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement et elle eut un sursaut qui la décala complètement d'Harold. Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'Astrid frappait gentiment son bras par réflexe.

Il referma son carnet, marquant la page en cours du fusain qui lui servait à dessiner.

Il se redressa et plaça son bras droit dans le dos d'Astrid, afin qu'elle puisse venir se blottir complètement contre son torse. Elle s'y lova machinalement, et Harold reprit son carnet. Ce n'était pas vraiment une gêne pour lui, puisqu'il était gaucher.

La respiration d'Astrid commença à se faire de plus en plus lente, et Harold jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, s'arrêtant de dessiner un instant.

-Continue…

La voix d'Astrid s'éleva comme un murmure dans la pièce.

-Hmm ?

-Continue à dessiner… Articula t-elle avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour tous les deux.

Harold avait passé sa matinée dans la grande salle, en réunion hebdomadaire, avant de rejoindre Gueulfor à la forge, répondant aux dernières demandes des villageois concernant principalement de nouvelles selles pour les dragons, ainsi que de nouveaux équipements pour l'hiver qui approchait à grands pas.

Il avait à peine eut le temps de croiser sa femme en passant par l'académie afin d'y récupérer Krokmou pour leur promenade quotidienne du soir, réglant quelques légers conflits entre villageois au passage.

Astrid terminait les derniers ajustements pour les leçons du lendemain, en compagnie d'Eret, avant de rentrer mettre la table, et préparer de quoi dîner en présence de Valka, Gueulfor arrivant sur ces entrefaites, apportant un coup de main –_indispensable_ !- pour le repas.

Et lorsque Harold et Astrid finissaient par se retrouver enfin seuls, toute la fatigue accumulée finissait par atteindre son point culminant.

Habituellement, le couple s'accordait toujours du temps pour se retrouver physiquement mais il y avait des soirs, comme celui-ci, où la fatigue prenait le dessus.

Astrid ne l'avouerait jamais, mais entendre le bruit du fusain racler le papier, la calmait. Elle pouvait deviner quel genre de trait se dessinait sur la feuille dans la façon dont l'instrument dansait entre les doigts d'Harold. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour gommer du bout de son pouce, à ce petit geste qu'il faisait pour faire tourner le fusain dans sa main lorsqu'il se mettait à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agencer son dessin.

Ces gestes qu'il entretenait étaient devenus une des plus douces mélodies portée aux oreilles d'Astrid avant de rejoindre Morphée.

-Bonne nuit, milady. Souffla Harold avant de se pencher pour embrasser le sommet de ses cheveux.

-'nuit, bébé… Répondit-elle doucement.

Harold sourit, et entreprit d'abandonner provisoirement son concept de selle renforcée pour les longs trajets de cet hiver, pour entamer une page vierge de son carnet. Ni concepts, ni dragon ne s'étalèrent cette fois sur le papier son nouveau modèle dormant à point fermé à ses côtés.

* * *

**Notes** : Techniquement, je crois qu'une fois devenu chef, Harold n'aura plus vraiment de quoi voler en compagnie de Toothless le soir, comme je l'ai pourtant précisé dans cette histoire. Mais pour le coup, c'est mon histoire, et j'aime quand même croire que malgré toutes ces obligations, Harold insisterait presque pour s'en tenir au moins à cette promenade nocturne.

Sinon, Astrid appelle bel et bien Harold « baby » dans la version originale, et j'ai décidé de garder ça, parce que c'est absolument adorable la manière dont ces deux là se surnomment.


End file.
